


The Phantom Assassin

by Evil_Fanfictionist



Category: Assassination Classroom, Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fanfictionist/pseuds/Evil_Fanfictionist
Summary: Danny and his Family moved to Japan for a year, as Danny joins classroom 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High. To his surprise, his new teacher is a yellow octopus who blew up the moon. Watch him struggle to find a way to defeat him without killing, so he won't break his promise he made to himself after fighting Dan.





	1. Chapter 1

Japan, freaking Japan! His parents have brought them to other places across the country to hunt ghost, but this was usually during summer vacation, so not to distract their schooling. Instead this time they decided to move the whole family halfway across the world. They were currently driving to their new home, according to his mom both he and Jazz got accepted in some big time school called Kunugigaoka. Jazz was in high school still but because of the different school, he was but back in middle school, or Junior high here. He was alone in this new school, without his friends to help him cover if he needed to go ghost, even his sister would be in a different school. Jazz seemed excited as apparently, this school is one of the best school in Tokyo, but Danny honestly could careless. He'd still have bad grades once the ghosts started to figure out where he was. Not to mention Vlad seemed to be trying harder with his schemes to make Danny’s life harder. He wouldn’t put it past him to come to Japan, he has the money after all.   
At least his parents won’t being paying much attention to him while he's here, this ghost seems inclusive, if there even is a ghost. He has never seen a yellow ghost in the zone before. No one has ever seen it either, it’s only a flash of yellow and then it’s gone. He should probably look around later tonight for it, his ghost sense would pick it up if the ghost was around. He was grateful towards Clockwork as well. The said ghost helped him learn Japanese fluently so he spoke it now almost as well as he spoke English. It was about midday when they reached their new house. It looked nothing like their old one, it was two stories sure, but the house itself was bigger and shorter. He sighed as he got out of the car grabbing his stuff he needed to unpack as he headed up to the room that would now be his for this year. Jazz seemed more excited about the move, and he didn’t blame her. She had always better at everything than he was, but she never really had close friends. This time around everyone would be as smart as her and she could fit in nicely. He, on the other hand, was going to E class right from the start, he didn’t mind going in the class for kids with the lowest grades, though. It meant the teacher probably gave up teaching anything and he could escape more easily if need be. Though if he was lucky he could actually take a break from ghost fighting for a while. Though of course, he'd still train when he could, as he didn’t want to lose touch with his ghost half.  
His thoughts were cut short as he reached his new room, he looked around at the plain walls and looked down at the boxes he finished bring up. His furniture was already placed in his room as now he just had to decorate it. He shut the door and locked it as started to unpack everything. His laptop going on his desk, his posters going on the wall, they were a mix between NASA and Humpty Dumpty. His rocket models he carefully placed on his shelves as he then smiled as this was the fun part. He took out his glow in the dark stars as he flew up towards the ceiling. This always took him hours but it was worth it, he slowly started to place them on the ceiling so they matched the starry sky that he always saw back home. His favorite thing was flying, but the next best thing was looking up at the stars at night, this was the best way he could get that feeling in his room. When he was finished he flew back down and laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, it wasn’t dark yet up he could make the lines around the stars so he admired his work for a while listing of the constellations that he placed on his ceiling.   
He sat there for a while until a knock came at his door, he sighed as he stood up and answered it seeing his mom there. “Hey sweetie, don’t forget that you have that meeting today at school.” She told him. “Jazz is going to drop you off.” She explained.  
Danny just rolled his eyes, “Yeah I know, Do I really have to go?” He asked her. He didn’t see why he needed to head to some meeting for his Class. Jazz didn’t. He was hoping his mom would let him get out of it but with the look she gave him he could tell no such luck was happening.  
“Danny you need to go to this meeting if you want to or not. Be downstairs in five minutes to leave.” She warned him as she walked back downstairs to unpack some more.  
Danny only sighed again as he went back and grabbed his phone and his shoes as he headed down the stairs. Jazz was already down there with a smile, probably ready to explore the campus while he was in the meeting. “You ready?” She asked.  
“I guess.” He said as he walked outside to her car where he sat in the passenger seat and buckled up.  
“Danny…” Jazz said as she followed him out and got in the car. “I know this move is hard to you, but it’s only for a year. And I am sure you will make tons of good friends, and you won’t be an E class for long either. That’s if the ghosts leave you alone I mean.” She said. “I know how smart you really are when you apply yourself.” She said with a wink and started driving towards the school.  
Danny just looked out the window, “But I’m going to be alone, with no one to help cover my secret.” He told her.  
Jazz smiled, “I am sure you will make more friends, and they will help you even if they don’t understand what’s going on completely. Oh, have you figured out what took out the moon yet?” She asked getting into a more serious conversation.  
Danny looked back over at her and shook his head, “No, but I went through the ghost zone looking for answers and got nothing. Only Clockwork was able to give me a small hint. I don’t think it was a ghost that blew up the moon. I mean Clockwork told me not all problems are ghost related, so that means something else had to have happened, but it’s been months now and I’m not closer than I was at the start.” He said frustrated.   
“I’m sure you will figure it out.” Jazz encouraged him as she parked the car at the school. “But for now go to that meeting, and I will exploring the high school sections, call me when you are ready to leave.” She told him as she ruffled his hair and got out as Danny got out as well trying to fix his hair a bit. They went off on their separate ways as Danny headed into the Junior high building to the principal's office where this meeting was. When he got there he knocked on the door before entering, to his surprise the principal was sitting in the chair next to two government guys. Danny knew they were government because of the way they stood, he instantly sized them up, the one in glasses didn’t seem that much of a threat but the other male with black choppy hair seemed dangerous which put him on edge a bit as he quickly scanned for exits besides the front door and found none. He didn’t mean to be nervous but whenever he met someone from the government he thought about the GIW.  
“Have a seat.” The man spoke pointing to the couch, Danny noted he sounds like a serious person as he walked over and sat down never turning his back on the man. “My name is Karasuma, Tadaomi and I’m with the government. We are about to tell you classified information that is not to be shared with anyone else besides those that are in your class.” He started. That peaked Danny’s interest as he wondered what a bunch of government guys wanted with a junior high class. The man Karasuma gave him a piece of paper with what looked like a giant yellow octopus on the front. It didn’t faze him though as he had seen weirder in the ghost zone. “This the thing that blew up the moon.” He told him, “For unknown reasons, he made demands to teach your class, and has made a deal with the government that no harm should come to you or your classmates. These knives,” He said pulling out what looked like a rubber knife. “ Have been made to especially harm him, while they are harmless to humans.” He said as he bent the knife back and forth to demonstrate. “By the end of march he plans to destroy earth as well, and we need you and your class to help take him out before that happens.” He explained. “Of course the reward for killing him would be one billion yen.” He finished as he waited for Danny to respond.  
Danny was listening to him, honestly, he was but he didn’t respond for a while either. He didn’t know what to say he wasn’t focused on the fact that the thing that blew up the earth wasn’t human or even the money. He was caught up on that he have to kill someone, he didn’t know what to do, it was to save the world after all, but he never killed anyone in his life nor did he plan too. He didn’t want to be like him, but those students could get hurt, even if he promised to not hurt them, he wouldn't be surprised if someone like that broke his promise. “Alright, I understand.” He told him as he took the knife Karasuma handed him cautiously. He decided that he needed to be there if something happened to the students around him. He wouldn’t let them get hurt.  
Karasuma watched the boy in front of him since he entered the room. He could tell he had distrust once his eyes laid on him and his underling. The way he looked them over and then scouted for exits meant he had been in combat before or trained in some form of martial arts. He watched him as he explained about the plan to kill the octopus, he didn’t seem shock about the creature in front of him or that he was planning to destroy the earth. He seemed more caught up on that he had to kill something. Which disappointed him, he had high hopes when he walked in but if he didn’t have the intent to kill it be pointless. Then all of a sudden he seemed to be filled with determination for something as he accepted whatever motivated him he didn’t know. This kid seemed like he;d be interesting.  
“Is that all I came here for?” Danny asked as he wanted to check out the campus himself. He heard that it was quite a hike from his sister when she told him about it.  
“Yes, here is your uniform. Please wear it tomorrow for school.” The principal said as he handed him his uniform. Danny took it as he bowed and said his thanks and left. He left the main building as he went straight towards the mountain. He came up to the empty building and frowned this placed looked rather run down if you asked him. He made his way inside the building as he found 3-E and looked inside it was empty expected a big black box. Danny knowing better left it alone as he continued to search around the building. He found the teacher lounge as they only seemed to be three desk in use. He left that room alone too as he wandered around again, that is until he heard a crack from right behind him. On pure instinct at the thing that surprised him, he swung his leg back for a roundhouse kick only to hit nothing behind him.  
“Weird, I could have swear something appeared behind me.” He said confused.  
“Well done!” A new voice said as he turned around quickly to see the thing that blew up the moon. “I have to say, not many people can hear me land behind them. You must be the new student Fenton, Daniel correct. My name is Koro-Sensei.” He told him.  
“You are the thing that blew up the moon? Why would you want to teach a normal junior high class if you plan on killing everyone in march? That doesn’t make any sense.” He told him.  
“Good questions, Fenton,” Kuro-Sensei told him. “But I am afraid those are better answered for another day.” He finished as he pushed the questions aside.  
“I won’t let you do it.” He said, “I won’t kill you but I will find a way to stop you.” He told him determination only filling his eyes.  
“Kekekeke, And how do you plan on doing that?” He said as to Danny’s surprise green stripes appeared on his face. He couldn’t help but wonder if his face change was connected to his emotions.  
“I don’t know yet, but I refuse to kill anyone or let anyone die in front of me.” He told him there had to be places he could take him, if he could beat him unconscious then he could probably hand him to Clockwork who would keep him locked up for good. He doubted any human prison could keep him from breaking out. He radiated with power to the point that he probably say he was stronger than Pariah Dark, but that didn’t mean he would give up. “I may not know yet, but I don’t plan on letting the earth blow up. I have tons of tricks up my sleeve that should work.” He told him as he walked past him. His back might be towards him but he never let his eyes leave him until he was out of sight. Even then he stayed on his guard until he met up with Jazz and drove home. This year just got a lot more complicated and he didn’t know his opinion on Koro-Sensei either.   
Koro-Sensei watched his new student leave as his curiosity spiked, he had been trying to spy on him quietly even Karasuma wouldn’t have heard him coming, and that kick was masterly done. It not only surprised him but the way he landed it made an easy opening for a second attack. He seemed confident in his abilities too, yet at the same time understood he was the weaker opponent. And the determination he had to defeat him without killing was amazing, he didn’t seem to mind that he wouldn't win the money or that his job was to kill him. He wouldn’t go against his own morals. He didn’t seem to match anything his parents describe to Karasuma. A shy kid, who hated conflict, and seemed to be scared of the idea of fighting. Fenton, Daniel would definitely be an interesting part of his classroom. He couldn’t wait to teach him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Extra points to anyone who wants to draw Danny in his uniform. I will use it as the cover, I would but...I can't even draw stick figures.

Danny woke up the next day to his alarm clock, he shut it off and sighed as he sat up. Today was his first day at school. After he met that thing that blew up the earth, he called Jazz and the two left for home. He stared at the window the whole ride home deep in thought, he didn’t know if he should tell Jazz, Sam, and Tucker about his discovery. It was a highly guarded government secret, and he didn’t want to tell them they might only have a year to live. On the other hand, they never kept secrets from each other anymore and he didn’t really respect government rules. In the end, he couldn’t decide what to do and had to think more about it today.   
He got up as he looked at the uniform that was on the chair and frowned, he hated it. It looked to proper like he was going to some fancy party that Vlad would go to. Danny looked back to his normal shirts and then back to his uniform, a smiled breaking out on his face. He got dressed using the uniform’s pants and jacket but instead of the white button down he grab one of his own shirts and use that, leaving the jacket open. He looked at his new outfit and nodded to himself in approval. This was much better than the stuffy original.  
Danny made his way downstairs where his sister was eating happily, her uniform press and perfect, like he would expect it to be. One look at him and she made a disapproving look but said nothing else on his outfit. Danny sat down and ate, not surprised to hear his parents already up moving things around in some other room of the house. As soon as they finished eating the two younger Fentons left for school as Danny looked out the window watching the things go by.  
He let his thoughts take his attention once again, this time they were on Korosensei, ‘I don’t think he is stronger than Clockwork, though I don’t think anything ever will be. But he is strong, way stronger than I am. Maybe I can get him by surprise with my powers, he wouldn’t expect it...but I have to do it with no one around...and that be difficult.’ He continued like until Jazz pulled him back to reality.  
“Danny!”  
He looked over blinking at her, “Yeah?” He asked.  
“We’re here, come on get out.” She said as she got out and headed to her school, as Danny did the same. “Good luck!” She waved goodbye as those were the last words Danny heard from her before she was out of sight. He turned and headed up the long hill to his campus. He was lucky his ghost strength help him make the hike up otherwise he wasn’t sure he would make it. He eventually reached the beat up building at the top and smiled as it seemed to be filled with life now. He walked to his classroom, he looked up and read the sign, 3-E.  
“Alright, here we go,” Danny spoke softly as he opened the door and walked in the students that were already there stopped their conversations and looked over at him. Danny couldn’t help but gulp as he rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t like being the center of attention, but as a transfer student, he didn’t really have much of a choice. “Uh...hi. I’m Fenton, Daniel, but please call me Danny.” He told them. He didn’t give time for the others to respond as he went back and sat at a desk. Hoping to be left alone.   
To his surprise they did, the students didn’t come back and bother him as he stared at where the teacher's spot was supposed to be making it seem like he was staring off into space. As the students entered, he quickly evaluated them as they walked through the door, the only one that was even remotely good at fighting was the redhead who sat next to him. As class started Korosensei appeared right in front of them his gaze watching Danny as he smiled warmly.  
“Welcome Back, as you guys remember we have a new student today, Fenton Daniel please stand.” Korosensei said as Danny stood and smiled shyly at everyone who was now staring at him, “Hi, please call me Danny, I don’t really like using my last name as a name and I only get called Daniel when trouble isn’t far behind.” He said as he sat back down. He kept his eyes on the teacher as Korosensei seemed to only smile at him. Class started as Danny figured he should have been surprised by Ritsu, but that honestly didn’t surprise him as much either. He also had to admit that actually being able to stay in class for once was really nice, he was learning and Korosensei was a good teacher as well. It wasn’t until his ghost sense went off did he realize the reality of his life. Staying in class no matter where he went was impossible. He quickly rose his hand as he spoke up, “Korosensei, may I use the restroom.” Danny said interrupting his lecture.  
Korosensei looked over at Danny as he looked up and down at the young man, “If it’s an emergency.” He assumed it was though from the desperation that was in his eyes. Like he thought Danny stood straight up and ran out of the classroom, and he continued class thinking nothing of it.  
Danny on the other hand, ran into the restroom as he changed into his ghost form and flew above the school. He barely missed the sword that would have sliced off his head. He turned to his opponent and saw Skulker. “Long time no see, Skulker. Can’t you get a better hobby than trying to hunt me down?” Danny asked him as he stood in his battle stance.  
“I will travel to the end of the earth to hunt you down, ghost child,” Skulker said as he pointed missiles at him and fired.  
Danny dodged them with ease but when he turned to see where the missiles were going his eyes widen as one was heading straight for the school, normally he wouldn’t care as it wasn’t strong enough to do damage, but with how broken down this building was he didn’t want to take a chance. “No!” He yelled as he flew towards the missile to stop it, he quickly caught it and moved its nose upward, but this left him open. Skulker took this opening and shot him with his gun hitting Danny in his back and sending him flying to the school. Danny quickly turned intangible as he flew through the roof and into a room with tons of boxes, but during his fall he turned back to his human half and the boxes fell on top of him.  
Skulker landed in front of them as he smiled, “You like that welp, it’s a new upgrade from Plasmius, it’s an upgrade version of his Plasmius-Maximus. You should be an easy catch like this now.” Skulker said with a smirk.  
Back in class, Korosensei and the other students froze at the sound of missiles. Korosensei quickly counted heads and frowned as Danny still wasn’t back from the restroom. “You stay here and I will see what’s going on.” He said leaving no room for argument as he flew through the window to see the missiles going off as they landed on the land around them. His skin turned red as he didn’t think the government would shot him with the kids nearby, he flew back inside only to hear a new voice talking. He found that the voice was coming from the storage room and when he opened the door his skin went from red to black.  
In the room was a metal man holding Danny by his hair as he struggled to get away, but what really pissed him off was that this metal man had a sword to his neck, like he was going kill him. “You are finally mine welp, your pelt will finally be on my wall.” The metal man said not seeming to notice Korosensei.  
Danny, on the other hand, did as he didn’t know how to react to Korosensei his skin was pure black and he looked pissed. “Korosensei…” Danny said unsure what he would do.   
This seemed to grab Skulkers attention as he looked over at the new person in the room. “Leave now, or you will be next on my hunt list.” He told him, “This doesn’t concern you.” Skulker seemed to focus on Danny finally losing to pay attention to Korosensei which of course was a mistake.  
“Doesn’t concern me? Doesn’t concern me!? You are trying to kill one of my students, not to mention I’m sure you shot those missiles, they could have brought this whole building down hurting more of my students. I will not let something like this stand.” Korosensei said his voice getting darker the more he talked.  
Danny was surprised to see Korosensei suddenly gone and then all a sudden he was free as he looked back to see Skulker slamming through the wall. Being smart and seeing he was overpowered he retreated, “Don’t think this is over welp!” Skulker yelled out as he flew away. Danny just rolled his eyes, as he knew he'd be back very soon.   
“Danny, are you alright? What happened? Why does that metal man want you dead?” Korosensei said as he seemed back to normal with his skin yellow. He was in front of him as Danny could see his concern.  
He had a cover story planned out, he honestly did but seeing Korosensei this worried about him made his mind go blank. He moved his hand up to rub his neck but hissed in pain, before he even had time to react Korosensei was behind him looking at where the pain had come from. “Your hurt! Why didn’t you call for help when he came after you!” Korosensei said as there was really nothing he could do as it was only a bruise. He came back in front of Danny wanting answers.  
Danny blinked, he never had someone care this much for his well being, especially not his teachers. “It’s alright, it’s just a bruise right? Nothing to worry about.” He said hoping he drop the subject about why Skulker was after him.  
“But why was that thing after you?” Korosensei asked not letting the subject drop as it was important, that thing had a sword to his neck after all. Danny didn’t even seem phased by the fact that he almost died.  
“Ah...that...well it happens a lot actually comes with being the son of my parents” Danny found himself saying. “His name is Skulker, he has been hunting me down for...half a year, I think.” Danny found himself wanting to trust this man, he didn’t know what it was but he had to force himself to not tell him everything.  
“What do you mean? Do your parents know? What do they even have to do with that man hunting you down?” He asked him concern still on his face.  
“Uh...well my parents are ghost hunters, and that was a ghost," Danny said.  
Korosensei frowned at hearing that, “Do your parents know about this? I mean that ghost that’s after you.” He said as he might have to set up a parent/teacher conference.  
“No, but you can’t tell them!” Danny said his voice desperate, “My mom would never let me leave the house again, and my dad would never shut up about joining their team to hunt ghost!” The last thing Danny wanted was for his parents to question about why the ghosts were after him, they be suspicious about every ghost that got near them, and he'd never have time to get away and stop the ghosts. It’s bad enough that they think every ghost is evil, he can’t add 24-hour surveillance to that as well.  
Korosensei thought for a bit before answering him, If he told his parents his trust in him would be gone, yet it could endanger his safety if he didn’t speak up. He sighed, “Alright, I won’t tell them, but next time you have a ghost after you please call me and I will come.” Korosensei said, as this way, he could at least protect his student himself and still keep his trust.  
“That isn’t necessary, I can handle it myself. Skulker just got lucky today.” Danny told him.  
Korosensei now understood why he stood out, it was all this ghost fighting that made him an experienced fighter, he was confident in his ability to protect himself, but even so today could have ended badly if he didn’t interrupt. “At least call me if you need help. I don’t want a student dying on me.” He told him.  
“Yet you are going to kill us at the end of the school year? That doesn’t make sense. Why care for us if you are going to kill us eventually.” Danny said narrowing his eyes. “Your personality is all messed up, I have met tons of things that want to take over or destroy the earth but none of them act like you. If I knew better, I say you didn’t have a choice about destroying us.” He said as he shook his head and walked out of the room to head back to class.  
Korosensei froze as he heard those words, he had to be careful around Danny if he didn’t want him to find out everything. When the two got back to class the students asked what was going on and Korosensei only smiled, “It has been taking care off, so not to worry. Back to our lesson.” He told them.  
Danny was able to stay in class for the rest of day, as he found Miss. Irina interesting. He decided not to join the class in calling her Professor Bitch. He found it rude, sure she could be a bit annoying but bitch seemed to take it to far. Her class was working on English for their language so Danny zoned out most of her class since he already spoke it. It was P.E that really caught his attention. That government agent Karasuma was their teacher as he was teaching them how to fight. They were doing simple exercises, as they swinging their knife, simple martial arts. Danny had to admit he didn’t know the techniques to fighting, but he caught onto them really quick.   
Danny soon found his day was at an end, as two students came up to him, Karma and Nagisa. “Hey, Danny. I’m Shiota, Nagisa and this is Akabane, Karma.” The blue haired boy said.  
“You can call us by our first names, though, right Nagisa?” The redhead said.  
“Nice to meet you both, um is there something I can do for you?” Danny asked them, as they didn't seem like the type to just say hi.  
“Well we were wondering what happened earlier today, you seemed to walk in with Korosensei so we thought you might know,” Nagisa said.  
Danny noticed that even though only the two of them were asking him the whole class seemed to be listening. “Well, I don’t really know sorry, I was heading out of the restroom when Korosensei was in the hall. He was coming to check on me, or at least that’s what he said.” Danny lied easily. The class was disappointed to hear that as they started to head down. Danny waited a bit as he had to wait for his sister anyway. He made his way down, one of the last students to leave. As he was walking down the mountain he was trying to activate his powers to find them still fizzing out. Skulker really improved Vlad’s invention alright. As he was heading down he was shot in his side as he hissed in pain falling to the floor  
“You’re still powerless welp, you are a much easier catch like this,” Skulker said. "And without that octopus, I can finish up the job.  
Danny got up quickly as he faced Skulker, “I don’t need my powers to defeat you.” He said as he took a fighting stance.   
“You don’t think so?” Skulker said as his suit opened up showing all of his missiles. Danny couldn’t help but gulp as he didn’t have his powers and dodging all of those would be close to impossible.  
Unaware, Karma and Nagisa were watching from a distance. Karma had a feeling that Danny wasn’t telling the truth about what happened and it seemed like he was right.  
Nagisa, on the other hand, was worried about him as he ran out to help though he didn’t really know what he could do. “Danny!” He called out.  
Danny turned to see them as his eyes widen, “Nagisa, stop!” He said as Skulker fired the missiles Danny reacted quickly he ran over to Nagisa and stood in front of him as his arms spread out to prevent as much damage as he could.  
The missiles were on course to hit Danny and before Karma knew what he was doing he called out to the only man he knew could possibly help. “Korosensei!” Karma yelled. Usually, he wasn’t the one to call for help but he knew he was out his league and he couldn’t stop the missiles like that octopus could.  
Danny didn’t wait though if he didn’t do something now Nagisa could get hurt, and he wouldn’t let that happen. He felt his eyes flash a bright green as his power surged through his body. He took a deep breath and then scream on the top of his lungs. The sounds waves became visible as they got bigger and bigger knocking over trees and pushing the missiles back. Nagisa and Karma had to cover their ears as even though they were behind him it still hurt to hear such a sound. It only lasted for a few seconds before he stopped but it seemed like hours to them.  
When it finally stopped the ghost was nowhere to be seen and Danny was on his hands and knees breathing heavily as his eyes seemed to be staring off into space. “Danny!? Are you okay?” Nagisa said as he quickly went to his side, Karma joining him.   
Korosensei appeared in front of them as he stared at Danny, he didn’t know how he did that. He was flying over as he heard Karma scream for him when that screaming started, he had to fly upward into the atmosphere to avoid that scream as it hurt his ears like he never felt before. When he came back down the destruction that attacked left was massive trees were knocked over miles away from him, the further away it was from the more destruction there was. The attacked seemed like last resort with how Danny looked after he used it, but he was impressed with the power he possessed even if he didn’t understand it.  
“Korosensei, What was that? Why was that thing after Danny?” Nagisa said once he realized he arrived.  
“Korosensei…” Danny said quietly as he then fell to the floor passed out.  
Korosensei reacted quickly catching him before he fell and started to head back to their school, Nagisa and Karma following him, probably wanted answers like he did. But that could come later he had to make sure Danny was going to be alright. Once they reached the school Korosensei laid him down on the floor as he quickly went and got a proper bed from the school nurse's office and placed Danny on it.  
“Is he going to be okay?” Nagisa asked concern.  
Korosensei smiled gently, “Yes, he seems to be just be sleeping, he should wake up soon.” He told him. “Thank you Karma for calling me when you did, that takes a great amount of courage to call for help. I’m proud of you.” He then told Karma.   
“What was that? I never saw anything like it before. I’ve never seen someone use a scream as a weapon either. I mean we could see the sound waves coming out of his mouth.” Karma said as he looked down at Danny laying down on the bed. He couldn’t help but wonder how he got that power.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke with a start as he sat up quickly and looked around, he was back in the school with Korosensei, Nagisa, and Karma around him. He blinked a bit confused on what happened. Though before he even had a chance to remember Korosensei was already up and in his face. “I thought I told you to call me if you ever needed help.” He said his face red, with veins popping out of his head.  
Danny stared at him for a bit as his eye widen as he remembered what happened, he used his ghostly wail in front of Nagisa and Karma. He didn’t even know he could use it in his human form. He slowly reached up to his mouth as the shock was clearly on his face. Korosensei went back to his normal yellow color as concern hit him.  
“Danny? Are you alright?” Korosensei asked gently. As Nagisa and Karma stay in the background watching. The last thing anyone expected was for him to start laughing.  
It was short lived as he looked over at them, “I guess you want an explanation on how I did that. Well, I already told you Korosensei that my parents are ghost hunters, will they also invent weapons this is just one of them. I never use it until today, it is a very dangerous one that takes up a lot of my energy. It was giving to me for emergency use only and when those missiles were heading for Nagisa I had to do something to stop them so I used it. I’m fine, just a bit tired is all.” He said as he went to swing his legs over the bed and stand only to wince and grab his side.  
“Your hurt! But I didn’t feel anything when I check, take off your shirt!” Korosensei commanded planning on helping him.  
Danny only widen his eyes as he shook his head, “No! I’m fine, I don’t need your help really.” He told him as he blushed a bit embarrassed he scream out no like that.  
Korosensei only frowned as he quickly moved behind him, “Nonsense if you are hurt it is my job as your teacher to help you!” He said as he quickly removed his shirt to only hear a gasp from his two students. He looked down and to his horror, he was covered in scars all over his torso. For once his color didn’t change as he spoke calmly, “Nagisa, Karma go home. This is now strictly between Danny and me.” He said as the two students left slowly. Once alone he focused on the bruise that was forming on his side. “How did this happen?” He asked him.  
Danny gratefully took the subject as he talked, “Skulker surprised me. I’m fine it doesn’t hurt that bad.” He tried telling him but when Korosensei poked it he winced sharply.  
“Doesn’t hurt huh? Danny, why do you do this? You're only 14 years old, you shouldn’t have to be handling things like this. Your biggest concerns should be stopping me.” He told him. “Look what it’s doing to you, the scars it’s leaving. I really think you should tell your parents what’s going on.”  
“NO!” Danny said loudly catching him off guard. “I...I...I mean we can’t.” Danny tried to save himself but it was too late Danny could already tell that Korosensei knew there was a good reason that he wasn’t telling him. He looked down to his feet, his black hair covering his eyes as he spoke softly, “Why? Why can’t you be like every other teacher I have? They understood something was wrong but they left it alone. Why do you have to care so much?” He said as his head shot up his eyes were shaking. He didn’t know how he felt about this it was all new. There has never been an adult who has bad this much attention to him before.  
“Danny…” Korosensei said gently as he crouched down so they were eye level. He placed a tentacle on his shoulder as he smiled sweetly, “I’m a teacher, my job is to care, to notice the things that are wrong. To guide you to do the right thing. I don’t know what kind of teachers you had before but I’m not going to be like them. So please tell me, I want to understand. Why can’t we tell your parents about what’s going on?”  
Danny stared at him his eyes still shaking he was afraid, happy, upset. All at the same time it didn’t make sense. He debated for a bit on if he should tell him, it didn’t seem to bother Korosensei. “Be...Because…” He tried to start but found his voice unstable. “I’m…” The harder he tried to say it the hard it became. He took a deep breath as he finally spoke up, “I’m afraid, What if they don’t accept me, what if they attack me, or cut me open? What if they disown me? Or try to rip apart molecule by molecule like they do for everything else they don’t understand!? And now I’m all alone in a new country by myself! With no help from my friends anymore!” He said as for the first time in a long time tears started to fall down his cheeks. Everything he kept hidden inside was coming out and he couldn’t stop it, he didn’t care if sounded confusing he had to let it out. “I know they are my parents and they love me, but they also hate me! I don’t want to ruin what little relationship I have with them over something like this! Or what if they want to help me! They could get hurt or worse! I can’t lose them!” He said quickly his mind flashed to Dan and his breath hitched. He took a step back as he realized what he had said. He looked at Korosensei, he seemed conflicted. Danny didn’t know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of he ran. As soon as he was out the door and it was shut he turned invisible and continued to run away.  
Korosensei reacted late, he didn’t expect that to come from him. He seemed like he was having a battle with himself everyday on this subject. He didn’t even understand everything he was saying. He knew this wasn’t the full story. When he realized that Danny had run out which in reality was only a few seconds he quickly went after him to find him gone. He searched the whole school but nowhere. He stood on the roof frowning, there was no way Danny could out run him, yet he did. He was sure Danny knew this but this conversation was far from over. There was something else he saw as well, he looked scared when he was talking but right before he ran out true fear flashed across his face. Korosensei knew what true fear looked like, he had seen it on many people during his life. It was the kind of fear that made you lose your senses completely, that type that kept you awake at night. It didn’t belong to a 14 year old child that was for sure. He didn’t know what cause such fear but he would find it and try to help him anyway he could.  
Once Danny was home he went straight to his room and lock the door, he wasn’t crying anymore but his eyes were still red and puffy. He needed to talk to the only people that could make him feel better right now, and that was Sam and Tucker. He couldn’t video chat them but with how red his eyes were Sam would question it so a call would have to do. He picked up his cell phone and made a three-way call. Sam was the first to pick up, then Tucker a few seconds later.  
“Danny!” They both said almost together.  
“Hey, guys!” Danny said making himself sound happy.  
“So how is Japan? Are the girls there pretty? Or do you still only have eyes for Sam?” Tucker said teasingly.  
“YOU ARE SO LUCKY I’M NOT THERE RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE A BOOT IN YOUR LEG OTHERWISE!” Sam yelled over the phone angrily.  
Danny only laughed, happy to see the two fighting as usual, “Japan is okay, the teacher like we thought doesn’t really care, when I Skulker showed up they barely noticed I wasn’t in class.” He lied to them. It felt kind of wrong but he felt for some reason they need to stay out of the loop on this one. “Apparently Vlad gave him his Plasmius-Maximus. I got hit with it sadly but then I was able to use my ghostly wail in my human form. I didn’t even know that was possible!” He told them.  
“Really? That’s good, but I still use that as your last resort it’s draining enough in your ghost form I don’t want to know the strain it leaves on your human form and be careful as well, you don’t know if Vlad has something up his sleeve with this. You know how Skulker works for him.” Sam said concern.  
Tucker was quiet for a bit before he spoke up, “Um...Danny, I know you didn’t want to talk about it at the time, but not that it’s cooled down a bit. How did you get that power you never really explained it to us.” Tucker said. As far as they know Danny came back with them from Dan’s timeline and it wasn’t a problem.  
Danny bit his lip, he didn’t want to talk about it. In fact, he never wanted to talk about Dan. He couldn’t just say that to them though, he wasn't supposed to be weak, he had to be strong and be able to keep it together even in hard times.  
“Tucker, we talked about this! Don’t rush him, he will tell us when he is ready.” Sam told Tucker saving Danny without realizing it.  
“I know that Sam but it’s been a while, I just wanted to know what happened,” Tucker said.  
“I’m sorry Tuck just give me a bit more time please.” He told him.  
“Alright dude, I’m sorry,” Tucker told him.  
“Let’s just change the subject,” Danny said, as after that the three of them talk for hours and hours until it was time for them to go. By now it was really late for Danny so he laid down not even wanting to think about his next day and having to face Korosensei.  
It was the next morning as he did his normal routine everything seemed fine until he got into the car with Jazz. “What happened?” She asked, “You were supposed to meet me after school so I can take you home.” She told him.  
“Skulker attacked me.” He told her giving her some of the truth just like he did with Sam and Tucker.  
“Ghost X!? Are you okay?” She asked concern.  
“Yeah! He was easy as always.” Danny told her with a smile. Jazz seemed to notice something was off with him but decided not to comment on it today. They soon arrived at the school grounds as Danny got off agreeing to meet his sister again after school if he could make it that is. Danny made his hike up the hill and once he reached the class he heard Ritsu talking through the door, “The Fentons are seen as crazy people from what I see. It says that they hunt ghost for a living and invent weapons even built a portal to their world. There is no record of the weapon you asked of Karma but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist they could have just not recorded it online.” She told her. “And from what you describe I have no idea what they did to make it so destructive, no records of sound waves have ever been visible, or that strong.”  
“You know you could just ask me,” Danny said as he walked in, to his surprise the entire class jumped and turned towards him. “Like you said Ritsu my parents are ghost hunters, as for that attack you heard, it’s powered with ectoplasm, just like all the other weapons my parents use. They love trying new things out, but what I have took years to develop. It is to help protect me since I’m rather small and skinny.” He told them. “And takes up a lot of energy so it’s only a last resort.” He told them. He noticed Nagisa looking away and frowned a bit as remembered that he saw his scars from battles. They would eventually heal but it takes a while and they probably think they're permanent. Before he could talk to him though Korosensei appeared and everyone sat down. Danny was in the back as he looked down at his desk, he didn’t feel comfortable talking with him. Instead, he looked down at his notebook, as he thought about what Sam said. Maybe Vlad was involved, he did after all give Skulker his most prized weapon after all. Maybe he is testing it out, he should be on guard more.  
“Danny!” Korosensei said making him jump as he looked up at him.  
“Yes, sir?” He said as he finally made eye contact with him. For a second the room was silent as the class could tell that something had happened between the two, but what no one knew.  
Korosensei smiled as he shook the thoughts of the broken boy he saw yesterday, “I was trying to get you to answer the question.” He stated. The rest of class seemed to go by quickly after that, Danny kept zoning out and Korosensei stopped calling on him but at Lunch, Danny stood up and walked out. He became invisible and flew up into the roof as he sat down with his lunch. He set aside his lunch though as he wasn’t hungry. He looked down at his phone, he could call his friends, but it was late for them...though he was sure they were up. Or at least Sam would be. Before he could even dial her though, Korosensei appeared next to him sitting down.  
Danny had to restrain himself from hitting him, “You know sir, that if you don’t want me to hit you. You should warn me next time.” He told him as he closed his phone.  
“I see you were trying to call someone? Where you think about your parents again?” He asked.  
Danny only shook his head, “Nah, I’m sorry about earlier I don’t usually act like that. I was actually thinking about talking to a friend back in the U.S. She was one of my closest friends.” He said leaning back. “We tell each other everything, there were no secrets.” Danny looked up at the sky above watching the clouds move past them.  
“I see you miss your old friends, and with the threat, I cause you might not see them again,” Korosensei said.  
Danny chuckled as he shook his head, “I’m not worried about that, I know you won’t blow up the earth, I will stop you I already told you that.” He told him, “And I always keep my word.” He said.  
“Kekekeke, confident aren’t you,” Korosensei said as he couldn’t help but see that Danny meant what he said his face got those green stripes around his head.  
“I’m actually stuck on keep secrets from them, it makes me upset…after the moon blew up we tried to find out what did it, travel all of the places we could looking for answers. The only thing I got that it wasn’t ghost related, though I guess that was right. But know I know the answer to our question but I now I can’t tell them. It’s odd, I never had to do things by myself.” He told him.  
Korosensei went back to yellow as he spoke gently, “But you’re not alone, are you? You have the whole class below you. They seem rather worried about you, and you are only pushing them away.” He told him.  
“But I am alone.” Danny corrected, “They want to assassinate you right? Which means I’m the only one who is willing to stop you without killing you. They will only want me to help assassinate you which I won’t take part off.” He told him. “I don’t need reward money to motivate me to save people, I just feel like I have to help like it’s my job.” He told him.  
“That is difficult, but I’m sure if you explain yourself to your classmates some of them would agree with you.” He told him or at least he hoped they would. He was sure that some of them noticed how odd the situation was, especially Nagisa. He looked down at Danny who seemed to be lost in thought, “I actually wanted to talk about yesterday… about what you said. Danny your parents aren’t hurting you are they?” He asked as that was his biggest concern. Some of the stuff he said made him question the type of parents he had.  
Danny, on the other hand, stood up and looked offended and shocked at such a question. “What!? No, they would never hurt me! They love me and my sister more than anything.” He told him.  
Korosensei nodded, “Good, I just had to make sure, you, after all, left some colorful images in my head yesterday.” He told him.  
Danny looked down as his cheeks darkened, “I’m sorry about that, you caught me off guard. I usually never break down like that, you were just asking me so many questions and I’ve never met an adult who pays so much attention to me. But I’m fine don’t you worry!” Danny told him as he smiled and made his way back to class.  
Korosensei stayed there longer as he was lost in thought, he still knew something was going on with Danny. He then blinked as he realized something, “How did he get up here and the first place? Wait how did he get down?” He looked around as Danny was already gone with no way for the boy to climb up or down from the roof. That boy sure was full of questions, but he knew it was only time before Danny opened up to him too.


	4. Chapter 4

"This isn't wrong. You're doing this for his own good." Korosensei said to himself quietly. School had ended and he disappeared as soon he dismissed everyone, or he made it seem like he did. In reality he was following Danny. The boy was full of so many mysteries and he was afraid that some of them were dangerous. No matter what he told him he was still a kid, and he shouldn't have to fight ghost like that. He watched Danny leave not talking to anyone as he left, he wonder if he ever was going to make friends. He seemed almost afraid too, though he wouldn't blame him if ghost like that metal man attacked him daily. Danny went over to the high school parking lot as he waited by a car. It was long until a taller red haired girl came by with a bright smile. Korosensei assumed that was his sister.  
"So how was today? Did Ghost X show up again?" She asked him.  
"No, it's weird, he usually always comes back unless I catch him, Sam said he might be working with Plasmius again. I'm starting to think she's right. I mean he didn't have his invention after all." Danny said as his face took a thoughtful look.  
His sister followed, "Well, I wouldn't put it past him, I'm sure he would follow you anywhere...Just stay on your toes." She warned him. Korosensei frowned, shouldn't they get their parents involved if something bigger was happening. And who was this Plasmius person? He watched them get into the car and drive home as he followed. Once they reached his house, Korosensei mentally marking it for later, the two got out as Korosensei followed them inside.  
"We're home!" His sister called out. Two parents walked up from the basement shortly after to greet them. One was a big man, not because he was fat but wide. The other was a small woman, both wearing hazmat suits, and goggles.  
"How was school?" The women asked, Danny only shrugged but his sister seemed to light up.  
"Oh, it's just wonderful! Everyone is so smart, I've already made some friends!" She spoke.  
"I'm so glad Jazzy-Kins!" Their Father spoke with a loud, boom voice.  
The women looked over at Danny and smiled gently, "Don't worry sweetie, soon we will go back home and you can see your friends again." She said.  
"Yeah, Danny-Boy! We just have to catch that yellow ghost first!" Their Father said happily.  
"Jack, right now we are too slow, it isn't only seen for a few seconds. We need something to see through its invisibility first." She said.  
"I know Madds.." Jack said. Korosensei blinked, he didn't expect the reason they moved was to catch him.  
"I'm going up to my room," Danny announced as he went upstairs. Korosensei stayed behind for a bit longer as he watched his sister give him a worried look as he left. That put up alarms in his head, she seemed to know about Danny's ghost fighting but she was worried about something. He the followed Danny up and enter the room with the boy as he had to remind himself that this wasn't wrong, it was for Danny's own good.  
Danny through his bookbag on the bed as he went over to his computer. There he pulled up files that was labeled ghost and pulled up one on that metal man, which read Skulker. He went over to his weapons and typed something called the Plasmius-Maximus under it. That must be the weapon that came from that Plasmius guy. As he left the file he saw how many other ghost files he had under it and his heart dropped, where they all his enemies. All people-or ghost that he to watch out for. If that was true why didn't he ask for help, why not go to his parents. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Danny turned around and they came face to face. Danny's eyes widen as he quickly turned off his monitor. "What are you doing in here?" He asked the surprise clearly on his face.  
"I-" Korosensei said trying to form a sentence but instead he only asked a question, "Were those all ghost you have to fight?"  
Danny sighed, "Most of them, there are a few that are my friends..but like I said as a ghost hunter's son. Most ghosts don't like me." He told him.  
"Why don't you tell your parents this is happening? I mean they can help you." Korosensei said, he still didn't understand why he refused to tell his parents about this. Danny didn't say anything as he just looked away. It didn't make any sense to him it was then that Korosensei realized he was missing some big piece to the puzzle some major reason for him not telling his parents.  
"What aren't you telling me Danny...please I just want to help you," Korosensei begged.  
Danny didn't say anything again, he didn't know if he should, he was an adult could he even be trusted. He felt like he could but at the same time he second guessed it, he would only try to stop the fighting and get hurt. Or what if he went down and told his parents or isolated him, that he was a freak. Or maybe needed to be tested. Anger flared inside him as he continued thinking about it, he would just be like every other person in his life. He could only trust his friends. "You wouldn't understand! You couldn't!" He said loudly. "You're a teacher, you will only go behind my back in the end." He told him his eyes turning a neon green. Korosensei stepped back not out of fear but wonder. "You probably followed me the whole time didn't you! I knew I felt someone watching me."  
"Danny I am only trying to help." Korosensei reasoned.  
"Then leave me alone! You're only confusing me!" He yelled as he pointed his arm to the window. Korosensei nodded as he left him alone for now. He needed to let Danny cool off, but why did his eyes change colors like that. After he left, Jazz came in as she heard the whole thing.  
"Danny, what's going on." She asked.  
Danny looked over at her as his eyes turn back to his crystal blue. He looked guilty and frustrated, and sad. She only smiled gently as she sat down on his bed and patted next to her. Danny sitting next to her.  
"Now tell me what's going on little brother, you have been acting weird since we got here, and I know it isn't just you missing Sam and Tucker." She said.  
Danny sighed once again as he leaned over covering his face with his hands. "It's this the teacher I have at school…" Danny said as he then started to tell Jazz everything that happened. Screw the government, he had to get this off his chest.  
"He seems like he actually cares about you." She said after listening to him. "You seem like you want to trust him, so I think you should. Tomorrow pull him aside and apologize, then tell him why you really can't tell our parents about ghost hunting." She said with a smile, "and if you get caught up, just remember he isn't human so it's just like every other ghost you have to stop. They already know who you are." She told him.  
Danny nodded as he smiled, he felt better now. Ever since Dan ended Jazz has kind of been like his rock. When there wasn't something he couldn't tell his friends he'd talk to Jazz about it and she seemed to always know what to do. "Alright, though I'm going to go for a fly. Clear my head you know." He told him.  
"Stay safe." Jazz said as she got up and left. Danny transformed into his ghost half and he then flew outside. It was dark now so he soared on his back above the buildings looking at the stars. Flying seemed to always clear his head, it was like all his problems disappeared and it was just him and the stars. It was then that he hit something. His first thought was Korosensei but that soon disappeared as he heard a chuckle.  
"Midnight Flight Daniel," Vlad spoke.  
Danny quickly upright himself and gain some distance. "Plasmius, what are you doing here?" Danny said as he glared at him.  
"Come now Daniel, did you really not see this coming? I gave you a good hint with Skulker and my Plasmius-Maximus. You really think I just gave that to him for free. It was in the name of research. That version is obsolete now." He said as his wicked grin came on his face. It was then that Danny felt a zap from behind as Vlad appeared holding the new and improved Plasmius-Maximus. Danny turned into his human half as the Vlad caught him. The Vlad he was talking to disappearing relieving that it was a clone. Danny tried to fight in his grip but Vlad only laughed, "Daniel, you should know better, you are as weak as a 14 year old boy should be right now and if you even do manage to get free you would fall to your death." Vlad said, "But to make sure there are no more complications." Vlad then hit Danny in the back of his neck causing him to lose consciousness.  
It was then that he heard someone else, "Let. Him. Go." Vlad turned to see a creature pitch black as it looked angry.  
"This doesn't concern you, I suggest you leave before you do something you will regret." Vlad told the creature. When it seemed clear that it wasn't going to leave Vlad glared but before he could do anything he was hit and sent flying as the creature was no behind him reaching for Daniel. Vlad only smirked at it for his own pleasure as he teleported away leaving that creature no trace of him or his Daniel.  
Korosensei blinked as he looked around to try and find any trace of the man and Danny but found none. He then flew all around the city trying to find the man to come up empty handed again. His black skin went to a blue as he realized he failed Danny. He couldn't help him, if he didn't lose himself to his anger he could have just grabbed him. But he had too hit it the man first. He shook his head as his skin went back to yellow. He then flew straight back to Danny's house. He entered his room as he went into his ghost files, he went through all of his enemies but he couldn't find anything. It was then that he spotted it. The file that read halfa, there were two files. Phantom, which he clicked first. It brought up a ghost that looked like Danny besides the hair color and the eyes..the same ones he saw one Danny when he got mad. He shook the thought as he back it this wasn't the ghost he was looking for. He then clicked on Plasmius the ghost Danny was talking earlier. It was him, but why would he take him, he read through his file and apparently Danny classified him under extremely dangerous.  
It was then the door opened, "Danny are you back? Do you feel- Korosensei?" Jazz spoke as she saw the teacher at Danny's computer with Vlad's file up.  
Korosensei looked over and saw Danny's sister as he seemed happy as he figured she should know what was going on. "You're Danny's sister, right? Jazz? Please, you have to help, the ghost just took your brother away. I looked through the whole city and found no trace of the man." He said his tentacles holding up her hands as he practically begged her.  
"Vlad took Danny? I told him to be careful." She said worry clearly on her face. Who knew what Vlad wanted Danny for this time.


End file.
